


“Studying”

by SaschaR



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 2nd POV, dub con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Flug was supposed to be studying...





	1. Black Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheManWithAPurpleTopHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat/gifts).



> ... hey broooooooooooo

“Here you go professor...” the shy boy says, tapping his fingers together in a nervous fashion. 

He’s adorable, in his uniform of a red shirt, black tie, gray sweater, and black pants. The cherry on top of the picture is the green recycling bin on his head. 

You grunt, barely acknowledging your cute student. He walks away, a noise of disappointment escaping him. You lick your lips, discreetly palming yourself through your pants. 

You look around, smiling as you realize that he was the last student to leave your class. One more class for the day, then you can leave and have... fun.


	2. Dr. Flug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this dub-con? Because Black Hat never asked but Flug never said no... but he didn’t say yes either so take it as you will.

You collapse on your bed, grunting as your head hits the back of the recycling bin. You sigh and take it off, wincing as the air brushes against your sensitive scars. You quickly take a peek outside and yep, no one around. Finally, you think as you lock the door and get your toys out of their hiding place. 

You sit down on the bed, your dick twitching in excitement. 

You take off your pants, leaving your shirt on (it was dirty anyway). You palm yourself through your plane-covered underwear, moaning as you think about your hot professor. 

You moan even more as you think about his claws, his eyes, oh god what would be in his pants? You decide, fuck it, and rip off your underwear, putting ample lube on your fingers. 

You sigh, getting on your hands and knees, spreading your legs wide. You reach back and breach your entrance, panting slightly. 

The feeling of fullness was always unique, always arousing. And the images that you have in your head, oh God the images. The dark presence, the total air of authority that surrounded him, oh fuck it made you so horny... You decided to take out your fingers and lube up the dildo. Ahh a nice ten inches, all ready to fit inside of you. 

You gently press it against your entrance, slowly sliding it in, relishing the slight burn. As the base hits your asscheeks, you rest your head down on the bed, panting slightly. You nearly shriek as a tentacle slithers up your leg, grabbing the dildo and pulling it out. You whimper, missing the fullness. Another tentacle slithers up your chest, shoving its way in your mouth. And yet another one wrapped tightly around your dick. 

You cry out, muffled by the tentacle in your mouth. You scream when the tentacle at your ass shoves it’s way inside, way longer and thicker than the dildo. 

Two small tendrils slid their way under your shirt and onto your nipples, mouths forming on them, suckling at your pink buds. You pant, choking as the tentacle in your mouth starts thrusting. A rough pace is starting, the tentacle in your mouth thrusting in as the tentacle in your ass came out and vise versa. You slump, letting the tentacles inside you hold you up. 

The room was filled with your muffled screams, moans, and whimpers, and the soft squelch of the tentacles as they thrust. Yet another tentacle appears, slithering it’s way up your body, sinking itself into your hair, pulling at it, forcing your head to move up. 

You whine eyes scrunching closed, pleasure racking your body as you twitch with every thrust that hits your prostate. All you see is stars... all of a sudden, your flipped over, tentacles removed from your body to pin you to your bed. 

You’re panting, hole twitching, waiting to be filled. Spit is dribbling out of the corner of your mouth. You can’t reach it, hands bound. Your legs itch to close, spread wide by the tentacles. 

You feel empty, writhing and whining like a slut as much as you can through the bonds. Out of nowhere, a thick tentacle flirts with your entrance, rimming it, but never quite going in. “Please...” you whisper, voice hoarse. 

Another tentacle traces your trembling lips, slowly shoving its way in until you are gagged. You moan heavily, choking a bit. The thick tentacle finally eases its way in, your vision going blurry as it nestles up against your prostate, rubbing it sweetly. You can only hear your heartbeat, vision filling with stars. 

You slowly are pushed to the edge, hovering on the brink of absolute pleasure. All you need is one more push. The tentacle pulls away, leaving you writhing, wanting more. Then it shoves itself in, curling around itself and abusing your prostate. That was all it took to get ropes of cum to leave your body, getting everywhere. The tentacles inside you leave, even though the ones binding you are still there. 

You are on the edge of passing out when you realize that you hear slick slaps, the sound of someone masterbating, in your room. 

You lazily turn your head towards the noise and was that your professor? A breathless purr escapes the stranger’s lips, cementing the fact that this is indeed your professor. Before a word can escape your lips, you pass out, hearing a tiny growl and feeling warm cum splatter on your stomach.

~~~ 

“Flug wake up” you open your bleary eyes to see Black Hat smiling at you. 

“You need to start your day off right! So coffee and breakfast in bed, then you can work in the lab. No if’s, and’s, or but’s... unless it’s me getting yours” you snort, sleepily punching him in the shoulder. 

He snorts as well, winking as a tentacle slides up your chest. You gently grab the tentacle, throwing in your Jefe’s face, and burying yourself under the covers. You smile as he wraps his arms around you, burying his face in your neck.

This was the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add the cut scene? Yeah


	3. Cut Scene

“Professor Black Hat?” You mange to croak out, throat sore. The slaps stop, and creaking is heard. “You are a smart boy Flug,” your professor replies, tracing his claw around one of your nipples. “I’m not surprised that you would catch me...” Professor Black Hat trailed off, biting his lip and grabbing his erection, put it on your chest. You flinch a bit, the temperature shock was jarring. You bite your own lip, holding back moans as your professor slides his dick up to your mouth. You don’t even have to be told at this point. You lick up the base, starring the demon straight in the eye, deep throating his dick like a champ. You relax your throat and let him thrust into your mouth, using it. He mewls softly, cumming in your mouth and forcing you to swallow it. This time you do black out, but not before hearing your professor say, “You do realize you should’ve have been studying this whole time right?” You snort and immediately pass out, hoping that Professor Black Hat is kind (pfffttttttt) enough to clean you up.

He does.


End file.
